Late Nights on the Job
by The Reviewess
Summary: Queen Elsa has been working late every day for Odin knows how long. Some times she works through the night! Finally, Anna is sick of it and she finally forces her to sleep... her way. Pointless Elsanna Smut.
1. Late Nights On The Job

**Here, have some smut because RoastedWolf wanted me to do this. This is my first attempt at smut. Enjoy.**

**~TR**

It was late. The moon was high into the sky and Queen Elsa still found herself working. The Queen no longer needed the candles that were burning on her desk, as the moon illuminated the study quite well. She was currently hunched over a pile of documents concerning missing ships near the coast of the Southern Isles. While the island kingdom had assured the young Queen that it was not their fault, Elsa did not believe them in the slightest. That was why Elsa's Spymaster had sent multiple points of contact on to multiple ships that would be crossing through seas near the area. These were the reports from the individuals.

From what Elsa could tell, each report had described the same ship. What Elsa couldn't figure out was if this ship was part of the Southern Isles' fleet. Her Spymaster had assured her that she would be getting a report on what ships were in the island kingdom's fleet. So as of now, the young Queen was at an impasse here. She couldn't do anything other than that. Elsa hated waiting.

The queen slammed her fists against the mahogany desk in anger. A small layer of ice flared out on the desk where her fists landed. The Queen let out a frustrated sigh before she flopped over on her desk. Her cheek pressed into the cool wooden top and she brought her arms to wrap around her head. Elsa let out an unladylike groan as she was half laying on her desk.

"I still have to look over the proposals for the Tourney…" Elsa mumbled unhappily. The Queen had no idea how late it was, but she definitely couldn't afford to sleep. It was such a shame because all Elsa wanted to do was curl up in bed with Anna.

_Anna…_ Elsa thought. Soon her mind thought of how frustrated her younger sister had been. Elsa had been skipping meals and locking herself in her study over the past few weeks. Anna had been very angry with Elsa for it. So much so that she had stopped eating until Elsa ate something. Thankfully the Queen had come to an agreement that the two would eat in her study, so long as Anna didn't disturb her work. It made for awkward meal times, but at least Elsa was eating and Anna was as well. It was a start, and that was something. At this point, she was taking small victories where ever she could get them.

Ice blue eyes shut as Elsa began to think of how her freckles adorned her body. They were absolutely adorable and all Elsa wanted to do was kiss every freckle that Anna had. That, of course, would take a full day. Unfortunately she had no time to take off, as much as she would love to devote an entire day to loving Anna in the way the princess deserved.

"Anna…" Elsa mumbled out, happily lost in her thoughts.

"Yes?" A voice replied curiously.

Almost instantly, Elsa shot up. She had picked her head off the desk and quickly pushed herself into a standing position. Her arms were raised, ready to attack the intruder. Once Elsa's eyes adjusted to the lighting, she noticed Anna standing just a few paces in front of her desk.

Relieved, Elsa placed her hand against her rapidly beating heart and collapsed back into her chair. The Queen gave a relieved sigh and her eyes closed for a moment.

"Anna, it's just you." Elsa finally said as she opened her eyes.

"Elsa, it's nearly three in the morning." Anna replied in a low voice. She was very unhappy. The woman's arm's were crossed and her teal eyes were looking at the queen unhappily. Anna wore her plain white night gown and her hair was out of it's typical twin braids. It wasn't messy, just wavy from being braided.

"Is it?" Elsa asked, her gaze found it's way to the window. She stared at the moon for a few moments before looking back at her unhappy sister. "I thought it was later." The Queen replied. She brushed her bangs from her eyes. They had come untucked from her typical Queenly bun.

"Elsa, you need sleep." Anna told her.

"No I don't, I am perfectly fine." Elsa replied, just as she said that, a small yawn escaped her lips. Elsa quickly covered her lips, but it was too late.

This cause Anna to raise one of her eyebrow in suspicion. "You expect me to believe that, Queen Elsa?"

At the sound of her title, Elsa knew she was in trouble. "Yes." The Queen replied. It was quieter that she would have wished it to be though. "As you see," Elsa started, gesturing to all her papers on her desk. "I have quite a lot to finish. So I need to stay up and finish it."

"What you need is sleep. So get off of that chair and get to bed before I drag you to bed." Anna argued back.

Standing up, Elsa placed her palms against the wood on her desk. The Queen leaned over it and stared at her sister. "You really expect me to believe that you're going to drag me to bed?" Elsa asked, now her brow was raised, almost mockingly. Of course Elsa knew that she was antagonizing Anna at this point, but she couldn't help it. Having missed out on thirteen years of teasing her little sister, Elsa couldn't help but do so now.

What she did not expect is for Anna to calmly walk next to her. Elsa was almost sure that her sister was going to grab her or something. But instead she stood next to her sister and just stared at her. Elsa turned her head so that their eyes met. That's when it happened. Anna had moved quickly, catching one of her arms and one of her legs and within moments, Elsa was being carried on Anna's back.

"A-Anna!" Elsa cried out in shock. "Anna put me down this instant!" The Queen demanded, but Anna did no such thing. "Anna!" Elsa yelled again as she was hanging awkwardly off her younger sister. In the end, Elsa grumbled out something that Anna couldn't make out. However the princess didn't seem to care.

After a few minutes of dead silence, Anna kicked the door of Elsa's room open and walked in. The princess made sure to kick it shut and lock the door as well. The action confused Elsa but she didn't argue. She had practically given up at this point. Anna walked over to the bed, which was unmade and tossed Elsa onto it. Elsa's crown went sailing off her head and landed with a dull thud on the floor. Neither Anna nor Elsa seemed to care.

"Anna, what it the meaning of this!" Elsa finally shouted angrily.

"You need sleep! And I am going to make you got to sleep!" Anna yelled back. The redhead clambered onto the bed. Placing her knees on the outside of Elsa's legs, she sat down, to prevent her from moving.

"Oh? And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Elsa asked, with her arms crossed. Her back was leaning against the headboard of her bed.

Clearly that was the wrong question to ask though. As soon as she had asked that, Anna had smirked. "Like this." The redhead replied before crashing her lips into Elsa's.

The action had taken Elsa by surprise but she soon found herself relaxing into the kiss. It had been so long since she was able to kiss her sister like this. Soon Elsa found her hands tangling into Anna's hair. Their tongues battled for dominance but soon Elsa had submitted to Anna. Anna's hands clutched the velvety fabric that Elsa was clothed in. Now that she had returned to be Queen, Elsa had taken to wearing her more proper clothes. The ice dresses that Anna loved so much, were far too scandalous for a Queen. It was unfortunate because getting this dress off would take time.

After a moment, Anna broke their kiss of, eliciting a whine from the Queen's lips. However she soon started placing open-mouthed kisses to Elsa's neck. With every kiss, Elsa found herself getting more and more aroused. How Anna could make her feel like this in just a few seconds was beyond her. The Queen tilted her head to the side as she allowed Anna more access to her pale neck. Both the Queen and the Princess were thankful that Elsa had decided to wear an open collar dress with the only sleeves at her shoulders.

"Anna! I swear, if you're leaving marks you will be getting it!" Elsa grumbled out.

The Princess detached her lips from her sister's neck with an audible pop. Her teal eyes glanced down at the multiple marks that trailed down Elsa's neck.

"Oops." Anna replied with a cheeky grin. She pressed her lips against her sister's ear and smirk. "I'd say I was sorry…" Anna started off quietly. She brought her hands up to her sister's breasts and began to knead them. This resulted in the Queen moaning a little. "But I'm not sorry." Anna finished with a giggle before she pressed her lips against Elsa's again.

Anna's fingers moved to Elsa's sleeves and slowly dragged them down her arms. Elsa did her best to help Anna to pull her arms out of her sleeves. Once her arms were free, Anna began to tug at the dress in general. "Get this off now!" The redhaired princess growled and she broke the kiss and tried tugging Elsa's dress down her slender frame.

"Get off me and I will." Elsa replied breathlessly. All thoughts of her work were long gone now. All she could feel was the intense throbbing between her legs and how badly she needed it relieved.

Anna moved her legs off her sister and let Elsa get out of bed. Never had Elsa removed a dress so fast. She was careful not to rip it though. The dress she wore was actually one of her nicer ones. Elsa quickly stepped out of it, but before Elsa could pick it back up and drape it over a chair or something, Anna had pulled Elsa back to the bed.

The queen landed sideways, with her back against the mattress. Her slim pale legs were hanging off the bed. Quickly she pulled her body on to the bed fully.

"That was fast, even for you." Anna remarked. She was sitting on the bed with her legs curled under her and leaning on her arm to support her. She still had her nightgown on though.

"You make me strip yet you don't." Elsa replied with a slight pout as she looked up at her sister.

Anna smirked and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Elsa's lips, who quickly returned it. The Princess straddled her queen and then deepened their kiss. Elsa quickly tangled her fingers in Anna's hair while she enjoyed the kisses. While she thought Anna was distracted by kissing, Elsa trailed her fingers down Anna's neck and then to her shoulders to grip at the fabric that separated her skin from her sisters.

Almost quicker than lightning, Anna pulled back and grabbed her sister's hands. "Nice try." Anna said deviously, getting a frustrated mewl to escape Elsa's lips. Anna took the Queen's hands and pinned them above her head. Despite her small size, Anna was far stronger than Elsa. No matter how hard she tried, Elsa could not free her hands. She could use her ice if she felt threatened but she refused to ever use it with Anna unless she was in danger. So in the bedroom, Anna reigned supreme.

"Anna!" Elsa whined.

"What do you want, Queen Elsa?" The younger sister asked seductively.

"You know what I want!" Elsa replied, frustrated.

Using her free hand Anna trailed her fingers down Elsa's cool chest. She barely touched Elsa and it was driving her crazy. Anna loved to tease though. Today was not a day for teasing, after all, both females needed to sleep. Elsa desperately needed a stress reliever too. Her poor sister had been too stressed to concentrate that even Anna could see it.

The Princess' hand moved down her sister's stomach, the muscles under her hand clenched as Anna's hand. Elsa's eyes turned to watch her sister's hand, begging her silently to continue. Her hand passed over the blonde curls and stopped just above the place where Elsa needed her to touch.

"Elsa, you are so wet." The princess purred out. She received a frustrated groan from her sister who bucked her hips up in an attempt to relieve herself. "Ah ah ah, Majesty." The princess said with a devious grin on her face.

"Anna! Please!" Elsa whimpered, her eyes now focused on the teal ones of her sister. Her arms were shill firmly pinned above her head and no matter how hard she tried, Elsa could not free them.

"Please, what?" Anna asked with a smirk. She enjoyed watching her sister struggle to find relief. Though it was not as fun compared to watching her face as she was pleased.

"Anna! I need you!" The queen cried, clearly frustrated. Her breathing was labored and the heat between her legs was infuriating. "Please! You know what I need!"

That she did. Not wanting to tease her beautiful queen, Anna gave in. Her fingers slid through her sister's wet slit, and she grinned as a pleasurable moan filled the air. Her fingers pressed gently against the swollen bundle of nerves above her entrance and Anna slowly circled it with her finger tips. Her fingers were soaked with escence of Elsa and Anna loved every moment.

A frustrated mewl from Elsa convinced Anna to finally stop playing around. The Princess began to thrust two fingers through her entrance, which received a loud moan of approval from Elsa. Still keeping a firm grasp on the Queen's hands, Anna bent down to place hot open mouthed kisses to the Queen's chest.

Her first matter of business was to attend to the perfectly sized mounds on her Queen's chest. Slowly Anna placed her kisses all around her perfect breasts while still continuing to thrust inside her. The redhead was purposely ignoring the hardened pink nipple which so desperately needed her attention though. Elsa arched her back in an attempt to direct attention to it, yet Anna ignored it.

"Anna!" Elsa groaned with not only pleasure but frustration.

"What is it, Majesty?" Anna asked seductively, her teal obs focused on Elsa's now flushed face. "What do you want!"

"Anna stop teasing please." The young queen cried. "you know what I- Ah!" The last part of her statement turned into a sharp moan as Anna's thumb flicked against the swollen clit. The Princess repeated this action a second time, receiving a much louder and far longer moan from her beloved Queen.

Smirking, Anna stuck her tongue out slightly and flicked it against Elsa's nipple. A small whine followed the action. The Queen arched her back and this time, Anna actually gave Elsa what she wanted. Her mouth wrapped around the hardened pink nub and started to gently suckle on it. Elsa's skin felt cool to Anna, but inside the Queen felt like she was burning up. Her sister's fingers were working magic inside her, making her writhe with pleasure. Her hips bucked with the rhythm that Anna had set and it was driving her to her release.

Anna removed her mouth from Elsa's breast with an audible pop. The Queen whined slightly at the loss of the princess' warm mouth, but she was soon moaning in pleasure when Anna started to direct her attention to the other side. At this rate, Elsa didn't bother trying to tug her hands free from her sister. Anna had a strong grip and the young Queen was far more concerned with getting her release than getting her sister unclothed. A pleasurable cry escaped her lips when Anna sped up her ministrations.

"Anna! Please!" The queen managed out breathlessly.

Removing her mouth from Elsa's breast, Anna pressed a kiss to her sister's cheek and grinned into it. "You're close Elsa. I can feel it." The endless moan and cries of pleasure were enough for Anna to know how close she was. The dripping wetness that came from her sister's sex told her enough as well. The princess curled her fingers upwards and she was met with a loud gasp. "Did you like that, your Majesty?" Anna asked seductively.

"Yes!" Elsa groaned. She was so close.

Repeating the action a few times was all it took for Elsa to come undone. Her muscles clenched around Anna's fingers. The Queen's back arched and the world seemed to go white before she had clenched her eyes shut. As Elsa came down from her climax, she could feel that her arms were freed and someone was placing tiny kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders. She didn't even notice that Anna's fingers had gently slipped out of her or that the princess had licked up all of the Queen's wetness from her fingertips.

"Elsa." A voice called to her softly. "Open your eyes, love."

Obeying the voice, the icy blue eyes opened to see a thin layer of snow and frost covering every surface of the room. The only part of the room free of the snow and frost was Anna and her.

"Anna?" Elsa asked in a hoarse tone.

"I'm fine, Elsa. It didn't touch me." The Princess whispered to her before she pressed a soft kiss to the Queen's temple. "Now sleep. It's late and you need your rest."

"But what about you?" She felt bad that she was receiving all the attention. The young blonde desperately wanted to give some back to her sister.

"Tonight was about you, Elsa." Anna replied. The redhead pulled the covers over the two and then pulled Elsa's naked form next to her clothed one.

Pale hands clenched around Anna's night gown. "Can you at least take this off?" She asked quietly. "I won't do anything…"

"As long as you promise to go to sleep right after."

"Yes, your Highness." Elsa joked back.

Anna grinned and removed the nightgown. She wrapped her arms around Elsa again and kissed the Queen's forehead. Tilting her head up, Elsa gently placed a kiss on Anna's dark pink lips.

"I love you." Elsa mumbled against her sister's lips.

"And I love you." Anna replies, kissing Elsa again. "I'm having Kai cancel all your meetings tomorrow so you can get some rest."

"You wouldn't!" Elsa replied, slightly drowsy from the previous night's events.

"I already have." Anna replied with a grin. "Now sleep. You can pay me back in the morning." This time Elsa didn't argue. A tiny yawn fell from her lips and she nuzzled close to Anna. Within moments, the exhausted queen was asleep and soon her sister followed.


	2. Learning From Mistakes

**What! There's a sequel?! Yes, yes there is. I blame Elsannaheadcannons for giving me this idea. So here, have more smut. There may be more coming, I am not sure. Don't get your hopes up. Thanks for reading!**

**~TR**

Anna would have thought Elsa would have learned last month to not work late into the nights. Clearly she hasn't. After her day of resting, Elsa had gone full panic mode and she had started pulling her late nights again. This time she made sure to actually get up and attend all three meals of the day, but she was still falling into her bed at roughly two in the morning, give or take a few hours. The Queen had not stayed awake until dawn, yet. It was only a matter of time though.

"I can see the bags under your eyes, Elsa." Anna had said at breakfast three mornings past. Her sister didn't reply or even react to her statement. Instead the Queen continued to eat her eggs with as much grace as she could. "Your make up isn't hiding anything." There was still no reaction. "Keep this up and you will not like the consequences."

"I'm sure, Anna. Now can I eat my breakfast in peace? It's too early to deal with his." That was all that was spoken at that breakfast.

By now, Anna had assumed that Elsa had forgotten about that breakfast. If she did remember, she didn't count on the redhead remembering. But Anna remembered, she remembered it very well. That was why she was hiding under the table where Elsa would be addressing the members of her council.

The massive ornate table was covered by an elegant tablecloth at Elsa's insistence. When frustrated, Elsa often would freeze furniture around her, that included the table. As to not destroy it, the tablecloth was there for protection. Anna had been planning her punishment for Elsa for the past three days now.

"Your Majesty!" A male voice called as the door to the meeting room had opened. The clicking of heels could be heard across the wooden floors.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen, I hope I have not kept you waiting." Elsa's regal voice filled the room and Anna could just tell that Elsa was tired. "I was searching for my sister so I could take lunch with her. Alas, I did not find her."

"I do hope your Majesty did eat lunch anyway." Another voice stated in a more concerned tone.

"I did, thank you for your concern, your Grace." Elsa responded, now taking her seat at the head of the table, right where Anna was hiding.

The Princess could see that Elsa had worn one of her famous ice dresses. It seemed as if her plan of hiding the other ones had worked. Having nothing suitable, Elsa was stuck in one of her elegant ice creations. This one had a slit up the right leg much like her first one.

After listening to the older men and Elsa drone on about something utterly boring, Anna started her plan. Her hands slowly slid up Elsa's long pale legs. She could feel the queen stiffen at her touched. With a slight adjustment of the tablecloth, Anna found herself staring up into Elsa's icy eyes. The Queen's eyes widened and she took in a deep breath. Anna knew her sister wouldn't say anything though. After all, it would look badly on her if her now adult sister was hiding under the table.

Winking, Anna placed a lingering kiss to Elsa's calf. The Queen bit her lip but tired her attention back to her meeting. She was helpless right now and both females knew it. With a devious grin Anna bent down and placed a gentle kiss to the Queen's left ankle. She then slowly started to place kisses up Elsa's leg. The princess alternated between gentle kisses and nipping at the exposed flesh. Anna made sure to leave marks on the Queen's legs. There was no way she would be able to hide these under her ice dress. Anna continued her kisses until she reached Elsa's knees. She lightly ran her fingers over the skin on the back of the Queen's knees, which earned Anna a swift kick to the chest. Anna let out a grunt of pain, which was definitely heard by the council.

"What was that?" A man asked, his tone suspicious.

"What was what?" Elsa asked, her voice slightly restrained. Her fingers were gripping at the armrests and frost had slowly begun to spread over them. Anna had stopped her teasing, for now. She didn't need to get caught just yet.

"A sound, your Majesty must have heard it." The man told Elsa. "Someone is intruding on our private business!"

"Your Grace, I heard nothing. Now may we return to the matters at hand?" Elsa's voice was firm. Her question was more like a statement which everyone didn't dare argue with.

Frost slowly crept along the legs of the chair with Elsa sat in. It also moved across the floor. Anna simply smirked at the manifestation before turning her attention to Elsa's other leg. She placed Elsa's left leg over her shoulder then slowly moved her fingers down the Queen's right one. The Queen shifted slightly in her chair, moving her body closer to the edge of the chair. Anna placed a kiss to Elsa's right ankle and just like with her left leg, she trailed multiple kisses up the ivory skin. On occasion her teeth scraped lightly over the skin, causing Elsa to stiffen for a moment, but then relax as to not arouse suspicion. It was when Anna had lightly trailed her tongue up the Queen's leg, did Elsa let out a tiny whimper.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" A voice called from across the table. Anna smirked at that but this time she kept going. She sucked gently at the cool skin, making sure that she left a mark every time.

"P-paper cut." Elsa responded, rustling some papers around. She adjusted her body a second time. This time, she had both of her legs over her sister's shoulders. Anna's face was right where she wanted it now.

She brought her arms up under Elsa's dress, grasped her sister's firm bottom and pulled her closer. The redhead smirked and grasped the waistband of the elder woman's underwear. The silky light blue cloth did nothing to cover how absolutely aroused Elsa was. With her sister's assistance, Anna was able slide the article of clothing off her body quietly before returning to her previous position.

"Shall we continue, gentlemen?" Elsa's voice was slightly shaky.

"Yes Majesty. We are almost finished actually." The men began to drone on about what ever uninteresting topic they were discussing.

Silently Elsa thanked the Gods for a swift finish to the meeting. Anna, on the other hand, was determined to have Elsa finish before this meeting did. Neither females cared much for what was being discussed, they were more preoccupied with other matters. Anna could smell her sister's arousal. Her teal eyes could see that the Queen of Snow and Ice was dripping with wetness. She was just as excited as Anna was. A pink tongue slowly licked up Elsa's wet slit, earning a shiver from the queen herself. Anna softly flicked her tongue over Elsa's swollen clit. Out of the corner of her eyes, Small icicles shot up from the armrest around Elsa's hands.

The Queen's knuckles were white because she was gripping is to firmly. Elsa still had one hand on the table, trembling as she flicked through papers. Anna slowly started lapping up of her sister's essence with a grin on her face. Her fingers had moved to trace simple patterns over Elsa's ivory thighs. Goosebumps began to form on the Queen's legs as Anna continued her teasing but she did her best to keep in control. It was when Anna started suckling on the bundle of nerves, did Elsa snap. Ice covered the floors and started shooting up the ceilings. Frost was spreading up Elsa's chair and every other person's chair at an alarming pace.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?" One of the members of her council asked her. The men had all jumped out of their chairs before the Queen could accidentally freeze them. Elsa's fingers were now firmly clenched around the papers held into her hand. Her head was pressed down against the table cloth and the Queen was trembling. Her face was red as her sister's hair.

"I- I- Ah!" Elsa tried to reassure the council that she was perfectly fine but Anna refused to let her be coherent. The Princess roughly thrust two fingers into her dripping entrance, causing Elsa to cry out. Anna worked her fingers along with her tongue at a rapid pace. This reduced Elsa to just being able to respond with whines and cries. Each sounds was music to Anna's ears.

"Perhaps we should reschedule, Majesty. You seem a bit under the weather." One elderly man said, as he started towards the door slowly. The others were also slowly making their way to the door.

"I agree. Perhaps your Majesty should get some rest."

"Yes!" Elsa cried out. "Yes!" She cried again. The council didn't even bother to hear the rest of what Elsa had planned to say. Within seconds, they were all gone from the half frozen room. The slamming of a door could be heard and that was Anna's cue to stop.

Before Elsa could say anything, Anna came out from under the table and grabbed Elsa firmly. Using all of her strength, Anna picked Elsa up from her seat and threw her onto the now frozen table. The queen landed on her back with her legs in the air. The princess forcefully separated Elsa's marked up legs before she thrust her fingers back into the Queen. Her thumb was pressed firmly into Elsa's clit and it circled the nub at a rapid pace.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, arching her back. The princess knew exactly what she did to Elsa and she knew how to drive the Queen crazy for her. Elsa's pale fingers grasped at her ice covered breasts, trying to bring herself to her climax faster. Neither female spoke after Elsa's statement. The only sounds were those of Elsa's moans and cries, Anna's occasional moan and groan and the sound of her fingers rapidly thrusting into Elsa's soaked entrance.

"Cum for me, Majesty." Anna said in a low sultry tone as she bent over Elsa. With a firm thrust moments later, Elsa came undone. Warm moisture covered Anna's hand as the Queen arched her back and cried out in pleasure.

By the time Elsa had come down from her high, the walls of her meeting room had two new layers of ice. Every surface was frozen over and snow began to fall lightly over the room. Anna gently removed her fingers from Elsa, earning a whine from the Queen. To make it up to her, Anna bent down and captured Elsa's. The two female kissed each other tenderly for a moment until Anna pulled away.

Elsa sat up and brushed any loose hair out of her face. "So... Consequences..." Elsa said quietly.

"I warned you." The Princess said shrugging.

"That you did." Elsa conceded, her icy gaze looked down at the tablecloth under her. "I don't think this helped."

"Not at all." Anna agreed with a tiny grin. The Queen and Princess laughed a little before Anna spoke again. "So, what do you have next?"

"Nothing." Elsa told her simply, hopping off the table. The Queen quickly went to work unfreezing the room.

"Nothing?" Anna asked curiously, disappearing back under the table temporarily.

"I had some paperwork to go over in my study, but I had planned to take care of it tomorrow." The queen responded, melting the ice on the walls. "Of course, I now have a but of time so I could probably do it today before dinner. If I knock it out today, I might be asleep tomorrow before midnight."

"And what time will you go to sleep tonight if you do that paperwork now?" Anna asked, not to thrilled at her sister tackling more work when she needed to be taking better care of herself. She had crawled out from under the table and was now sitting on the frozen table cloth.

Elsa didn't answer instantly. Instead she finished unfreezing everything before turning back to face Anna. "When I finish the rest of my work..." The Queen responded with a shrug.

"That isn't a time, Elsa." Anna replied with a frown, she crossed her arms unhappily. A light blue cloth could be seen hanging off her fingers as she did so.

"Is that my underwear!?" Elsa asked shocked, completely ignoring her sister's statement.

"Answer my question, Elsa." Anna replied, but she wore a smirk on her face as she spoke.

"Not until you give my my undergarments!" The Queen half shouted.

"How about no." Anna told her with a wink. "Maybe if you come to bed at a reasonable time tonight, you'll get them back." The Princess jumped off the table and gave her sister a quick peck. "So until bed, these are mine. Is that understood?"

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed. "Understood." She finally mumbled out. She may be Queen of Arendelle, but Anna was in charge in their relationship.

Anna grinned and kissed the blonde woman once more before venturing out of the room. She turned and waved the blue article of clothing at Elsa before closing the door behind her.

"She's going to be the death of me..." Elsa muttered to herself before taking her leave. She had paperwork to knock out and underwear to get back.


	3. She Should Have Listened

**Hey all! Last chapter of this thing! This doesn't have any smut in it at all. Just fluffyness. Thanks for all your lovely reviews! You certainly know how to boost a girl's ego! If you want me to actually make this a legit story (and some plot and stuff) tell me. I have an idea for one, but I don't really plan to write it until I finish (or get further in) my other story. But yeah! Enjoy the stuff! It's slightly longer than the last chapter! For anyone curious, I have a Tumblr (The-Frozen-Firefly). So if you got ideas for things, it's probably better to contact me there!**

**~TR**

* * *

Elsa knew she should have listened. She should have listened to Gerda when the woman said she needed to take a break. She should have listened to Kai when he said that a grapefruit did not count as an entire meal. She should have listened to Anna when she said that the Queen had bags under her eyes and she needed to sleep more. In retrospect, she also probably should have accepted one of her Councilmen's arms when they noticed that she had been stumbling every few steps.

But no, Elsa just had to inherit her father's natural trait of being stubborn. In meetings it helped her when dealing with problematic dignitaries or dealing with Anna and her spontaneous personality. However it did not serve her well when her body was on the brink of exhaustion. So as a punishment for her stubborn personality, she had taken quite a fall. Quite literally actually. She had been walking down the stair case to her Throne Room when the world had gone black.

When the queen awoke, she had been placed in her bed with a worried Anna sitting at her bedside. She looked worried and livid at the same time. That look told her everything. She was done for. Blue-green eyes met Elsa's own light blue eyes. Anna's arms were crossed, she wore a scowl in her face and she was even shaking slightly.

"Elsa. What did I tell you?" Anna asked, her tone was emotionless but her eyes were angry and worried at the same time. The Queen flinched slightly at the sound of her sister's voice. She knew that she was in trouble. Anna was hardly ever like this. That last time was when she was lecturing Elsa on proper eating.

"You've told me a lot of things, Anna. How am I supposed to know what you mean right now?" The Queen cursed her smart mouth. While it usually saved her in meetings, it was not getting the same results with her sister. Instead the shorter woman narrowed her eyes.

"Elsa." She stated, displeased. "You know what I'm talking about."

The queen averted her gaze to look down at the blue duvet that covered her body. Her pale finger s began to mess with the little loose threads. They seemed far more interesting than her worried and very angry sister. Elsa hated confrontation, especially with Anna.

"So, care to tell me why you keep pushing yourself to your limits?" The princess asked her unhappily. She was still looking down at the queen with a frown on her face. It didn't suit her beautiful features (in Elsa's mind) but she said nothing about it. Flattery would get her nowhere this time.

"No." The blonde mumbled out stubbornly. Her eyes were still avoiding Anna's face.

"By the Gods, Elsa," Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Her frustration was showing now. "This is not the time to act like a stubborn child who got in trouble for freezing their tutor's tea!" Elsa gave a small snort at that statement, but her eyes were still focused on her hands. That had been so long ago, Elsa was quite impressed that her sister remembered that.

Silence overtook them. It was clear that Elsa was not going to speak about the issue unless she was forced. Finally Anna became frustrated with being ignored. She took Elsa's face in her hands and forced the Queen to look her in the eye.

"Elsa. You tell me what's wrong right now." Anna said sternly. "You have me and the entire castle staff worried about your health. You need to eat, you need to sleep! You need to take breaks, Elsa! I swear if you keep this up I will be designating breaks every few hours for you and an assigned bed time too!" The princess was at her wit's end when it came to her sister overworking herself.

"You wouldn't!" Elsa exclaimed. Her eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped. Anna wouldn't dare do that… would she? "My council-"

"-Is so concerned for your wellbeing at this point Elsa that they've asked me if I can do something about you!" Anna finished for Elsa. The princess was doing everything in her power to not knock some sense into the queen. "Now I'm not sure if you're trying to see in one can literally be worked to death but you're doing a great job proving that theory is true!"

Elsa was silent at that point. She truly did feel bad to making her sister worry. She just always had so much to do… The queen looked down and did her best to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes. It didn't work though and the cool liquid fell over her eyelashes and down her face. They were brushed away by Anna's soft fingers.

"Elsa, darling…" Anna called to gently. Elsa raised her eyes to meet that of her sister's. "Elsa, tell me why you're doing this to yourself. Please?" Her thumbs gently stroked Elsa's soft cheeks.

They were silent for a moment. After an audible gulp Elsa spoke. "I just don't want to be seen as weak…" The queen finally said quietly. "I'm a lone queen doing the work of both a King and a Queen. I just don't want other countries to see me as weak or as a lesser ruler compared to them. I just want to prove that I am as good as anyone else." After that, Elsa broke down in tears. They fell over her long gorgeous lashes and down her face. Anna did her best to wipe the fresh tears away but it did not work. Instead the woman removed her hands from Elsa's face and moved to lay on the bed with her sister.

"Come here Elsa, I've got you." Anna cooed out to the queen. Freckled arms wrapped around Elsa's slender (and seemingly fragile) form. Under the thin nightgown that Elsa wore, Anna could feel how thin the queen had gotten. Anna could feel every rib of her sisters while she gently rubbed her back. The young woman was horrified that Elsa could let herself get this way.

"I've got you Elsa. I've got you, darling." The redhead whispered to her. Anna placed gentle kisses to Elsa's head and cheeks. "I don't think there is anyone in all of Arendelle who thinks that you are weak." Anna said to her softly. "I think everyone thinks you are the strongest queen ever. The people know that you will protect them with everything you have and they love you." Not many monarchs had elemental powers like Elsa. The only report they had was a small slave girl from Weselton, though she had an affinity with clouds, winds and lightning. She was still small and not a threat. One of Elsa's tasks was to get the girl and bring her to Arendelle where she could be safer and not have to live like the queen did in the past. That issue was something for another time.

"Th-they do?" Elsa sniffled. Her tear filled eyes looked up to her sister. Since Elsa spent most of her time locked away working, Anna knew what life was like around Arendelle better than she. More often than not, she asked her sister for new about her country rather than her council. Anna would always tell her the harsh truth.

"Yes." Anna replied, placing a kiss on Elsa's forehead. "Now come on, you need some rest, Majesty. You are spending the rest of the week in bed."

"I won't even argue with that. I feel far too sore to even want to get up." Elsa mumbled out, cuddling up to her sister's warm body. Her eyes closed and she practically buried her face into Anna's chest. The lovely smell of strawberries and chocolate wafted through her nostrils making Elsa smile slightly. Her sister always smelled of chocolate and strawberries.

"That's what happens when you fall down thirty two steps and land of the marble floors." Anna told her with a small grin on her face. Her face was slightly flushed at Elsa burying her face against her chest, but her voice didn't give it away.

"What?" Elsa shot up instantly only to cringe in pain and lower her body back down to the bed. "Oh gods, my head…" The queen gingerly touched the back of her head but pulled it away quickly. It was definitely sore.

"Oh right, the Doctor thinks that you may have a concussion. But yeah, you fainted and fell down the steps." As Anna explained, she kicked her shoes off her feet. The princess quickly slid her body under the duvet and soft sheets. This way she could snuggle Elsa closer to her.

"I fainted?" Elsa asked quietly, her voice sounded tired all of a sudden. Her body naturally cuddled up against Anna's warmer one.

"Don't you remember?" Anna asked her curiously. The princess brushed a few stray hairs away from Elsa's porcelain face.

"No. I just remember going to my throne and then it's blank… How do you even know I fell down thirty two steps?"

Anna snickered a little but answered the queen's question. "You fell down the western staircase. When I was younger I would count how many stairs were on each staircase."

"Why?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Anna asked her curiously. The temperature in Elsa's room dropped noticeably. Now Anna was thankful for being under the covers. Clearly the queen was still beating herself up for the past. The princess placed a soft kiss to Elsa's temple. "It's pretty useful information when the doctor asked though." Elsa's body shook slightly from terribly concealed giggles. Her sister always knew when to cheer her up. Soon enough, the room temperature returned to normal.

"I love you." Elsa mumbled against Anna's chest.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna replied with a grin. "You're still staying in bed all day and for the rest of the week."

"You gonna make me?" The queen asked innocently. Her voice soft and slightly muffled. Her icy blue eyes looked up to her sister, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes. I will."

Elsa closed her eyes and grinned. "Then it's going to be a very good rest of the week for me." She chuckled slightly and moved herself closer to Anna.

Anna furrowed her brows, confused at that Elsa meant. She cocked her head slightly and just stared at Elsa. The queen was lying next to her, barely touching. Her hands were curled under her chin and her long blond locks were fanned out behind her. It wasn't until Elsa shifted slightly did Anna understand what the queen had said. The blonde and slid one leg between Anna's and may have pressed it against the apex of her sister's thighs.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted, shooting up and looking down at her sister in shock. Normally it was Anna who initiated these sorts of things. Never had Elsa done that before. Anna definitely was not complaining though.

"Ouch!" Elsa hissed, pulling away from her sister. "Must you be so loud?" Their legs were still tangled together, but Elsa's was no longer pressed against Anna's center.

"Sorry, I just never expected my innocent sister to ever initiate anything sexual with me." Anna explained with a huff. She was still stunned at how forward Elsa was being. Her arms crossed as she stared down at Elsa.

"Alright, I'll stop." Elsa replied with a slight smirk on her face. She turned so her back was now facing Anna. She could feel the princess glare down at her but all Elsa did was grin and close her eyes.

After a moment of staring down Elsa, Anna finally went to lie down. She wrapped one arm over Elsa's small frame and gently pulled her close. She could still feel her sister's ribs, which disgusted her. "Geez Elsa, you're so thin… It makes my heart break seeing this…" Her voice was quiet and almost heartbreaking.

"I'm not that bad…" Elsa mumbled out with a pout. She hated being fussed over like this. It made her feel guilty. Sure she had been losing a little bit of weight here and there, but Anna was simply being dramatic in her mind. She wasn't purposely trying to lose weight. She simply would just forget to eat some time.

Anna pressed her hand firmly against Elsa's ribs, her thumb brushing the bottom of the queen's breast. "Ribs," Anna stated. "I can feel them." Her fingers gently moved over the elevated bones. She was so careful, fearing that one wrong move and she would snap them.

"That's not all you're feeling." Elsa replied in a low sultry tone. Her lips turned up in a devilish grin. The queen couldn't resist making the joke, especially with Anna's thumb brushing against the underside of her breast.

Instantly Anna flushed at that statement and quickly removed her hand. Instead she placed it on her sister's stomach, away from her ribs and other things. "Elsa, you need to go to sleep." Anna told her firmly. It was strange being the assertive one right now, as that was typically Elsa.

"Then why don't you make me, Anna?" Elsa asked, feinting innocence. "You've had no problem doing it before." The queen was beaming at the reminder of Anna's forceful lovemaking back when she was staying up late. While she would never admit it, she loved it when Anna was forceful. It was just too improper for a Queen to be so… uncontrolled.

"You also weren't this sore, this thin and you hadn't fainted and fallen down a full flight of stairs." Anna retorted quickly. "The one time I don't want you to have sex on your mind and you're hornier that I am on my period."

This time Elsa didn't have any witty response. So instead of saying anything, she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. Her sister was clearly not going to budge on her decision. The only problem was that she was far too awake to sleep. Not to mention, Anna was tenderly tracings swirls over her stomach. Instead of settling the queen down, it just increased her arousal. Tiny whimpers sounded, causing Anna to halt her actions.

"Elsa…" Anna mumbled quietly. "You need to sleep."

"I'm trying. You're making it difficult." Elsa whined out. She was acting far more childish today than she ever had before. Had Anna not been frustrated with her behavior, she would have found it adorable.

"You are impossible!" Anna groaned. She rolled so that she was now lying on her back. Her arm that was over Elsa was now running through her hair. "How do I put up with you?"

The queen rolled over, slowly and painfully. She grinned slightly before gently pressing her lips against Anna's. The princess smiled into the soft kiss. One of her hands moved to Elsa's waist while the other was holding her head carefully. After all, Anna didn't want to hurt Elsa any more than she was hurting.

"You just love me I suppose." The queen said quietly with a smile on her face. She was half lying on Anna, using her elbows to support her upper body.

"That I do." Anna replied with a smile. "Now come kiss me again, my love. That is all you're getting from me today."

"Just today?" Elsa asked her with a lopsided grin.

"If you are feeling better, after you eat a nice breakfast, we will see." Anna told her with a smile on her face.

Seeing that was all Elsa was going to get out of Anna, she leaned down to kiss her sister again. One kiss turned into two and two turned into many more. Eventually Elsa found herself laying down on Anna and kissing her lazily. Their kisses turned longer and sloppier as time went on. Neither cared about that though, they were far too caught up in the moment to mind. Eventually Elsa broke the kisses due to a small yawn. It came out like a higher pitched mewl that a kitten would give.

"You should go to sleep." Anna mumbled as she pressed a kiss to Elsa's cheek.

"I know…" Elsa mumbled back. The blonde pressed her head against Anna's shoulder. One of her sister's arms wrapped around her and the other ran through Elsa's blond locks. Blue eyes closed and the queen hummed happily at the loving attention she was receiving.

"Get some sleep, darling."

"Yes, Anna… Will you be here when I wake up?" Elsa asked with her eyes still closed.

"Of course," Anna whispered. She placed a soft kiss to Elsa's temple. "I'll even bring you your documents on getting that little girl here so she can be safe."

"Oh good," Elsa mumbled, half awake. "I have to thank Grand Pabbie for discovering her."

"Still thinking of offering a home to other's with powers like you?" Anna asked her quietly.

"Mhmm," Elsa responded with a grin. "No one should feel exiled or unloved for something they can't control." This was one of the few points that Elsa was very passionate about. Ever since she had taken the throne, Arendelle had become a kingdom known for equal treatment of others. It had been difficult at first, but soon Elsa's council accepted her terms of equality.

"And its reasons like these that Arendelle loves their queen." Anna mumbled back, kissing Elsa's forehead. "Now this isn't going to happen anymore is it?"

"No, Anna," Elsa mumbled back. "Can I go to sleep now? I feel so tired…"

"Of course, Elsa. Have a good sleep. Afterward I'll be getting you something to eat. And you will eat everything." Elsa giggled slightly but said nothing. Anna placed another kiss against Elsa's forehead before she decided to close her eyes. Within a few moments, both females were fast asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
